Wdqkwdgq
When activated, a bright light envelops the area and inflicts massive damage on whoever the caster perceives from their heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed.3 The choice between friend or foe is decided by the user's heart, and they cannot lie to this Magic.4 It is considered one of the most powerful Magics and is one of the rare legendary spells,5 and also one of the three great Fairy Magics.1 The Magic's strength was so great that it defeated Jose Porla, a Wizard Saint, in a single blow, during a battle in the Phantom Lord vs Fairy Tail guild war.3 According to the second master of Fairy Tail, Precht, Fairy Law is a deterrent Magic, meant to discourage further action from enemies, and is not something that should be used lightly.6 Setting Law as its basis, Mavis modified and improved it so that users wouldn't suffer from its side effect,2 but she has noted that this Magic is meant to only be used to a singular target and the more targets the caster uses it on the more lethal it would be to their lifespan, and in the worst cases can cause death to the caster Magic & AbilitiesEdit Mavis summoning Heavenly Wolf Mavis summons a wolf Illusion Magic (幻影魔法, Genei Mahō): During her time at Tenrou Island, Mavis was self-taught Illusion Magic. Her illusions are so detailed that they appear to be truly life-like, and Mavis has used them on occasion to intimidate people, such as by creating fearsome beasts that look deadly152 and summoning an army of knights.153 Heavenly Wolf (天狼 Tenrō): Mavis raises her arms above her head and creates an illusion of a humongous wolf. The wolf's frightening face and forelegs appear to be covered in a dark flame pattern, and its paws sprout saplings similar to the ones seen on Tenrou Island.154 The Tenrou Soldiers Mavis summons an army Tenrou Soldier (天狼兵 Tenrōhei): Mavis raises her arms above her head and creates an illusion of a whole army. All of the "knights" wield a sword, shield with an insignia of wings, and wear armor.153 However, the Guild Master of Blue Skull could see through the illusion, causing it to dissipate.155 Guardian Eagle: Mavis summons a massive eagle-like creature with big wings, with spouted saplings on his shoulders and claws, resembling those on the Tenrou Island. The illusion is noted to appear as being incredibly life-like.156 Fairy Glitter (妖精の輝きフェアリーグリッター Fearī Gurittā): Fairy Glitter is one of the Three Great Magics of Fairy Tail. It is a Magic that rivals Fairy Law and is a radiance of merciless light that rejects the presence of any foes.157 It is also an exceedingly complex and unfathomably intricate spell that collects and concentrates the light of the sun, the moon and the stars.158 Mavis transferred this Magic to Cana Alberona temporarily.159 Fairy Sphere Fairy Sphere Fairy Sphere (妖精の球フェアリースフィア Fearī Sufia): Mavis used this Magic by converting the Fairy Tail members' bonds and faith into Magic Power. It is a Magic that will protect the Guild from any evil; an absolute defense Magic. However, Fairy Sphere also acts as a stasis chamber, and anyone trapped inside will not age.160 It's powerful enough to protect Tenrou Island and everyone on it from Acnologia's Dragon's Roar, and to keep it sealed for seven years.14 Fairy Law (妖精の法律フェアリーロウ Fearī Rō): The first of the Three Great Magics of Fairy Tail. Rivaling the power of Fairy Glitter, this Magic emits a bright light that envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on whoever the Caster perceives from their heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed.161 After using Law, Mavis eventually modified and improved Law by removing its side effect whenever it is used, setting it as the basis for Fairy Law.162 Mavis casting Law Mavis casting Law Law (ロウ Rō): Mavis was taught of this style of Black Magic from Zeref. This Magic emits a bright light that envelops the area and inflicts heavy damage on the caster's target. When Mavis used it, it was powerful enough to counteract the effects of the Tenrou Jade.163 Zeref taught Mavis this form of Magic in order to protect her friends and fend for herself.164 It's stated it takes 10 years to completely master this Magic and can cause repercussions on the user when done incompletely.165 Black Arts (黒魔法 Kuro Mahō): Mavis was cursed by this Magic after casting an incomplete Law. Ankhseram Black Magic (アンクセラムの黒魔術 Ankuseramu no Kuro Majutsu): Mavis used an incomplete version of Law to save Yuri Dreyar,166 which as a result, cursed her, making her unable to age or mature.167 This black art is known for its killing propensity, causing death to those the user holds precious to them and cares for deeply.168 Death Predation (死の捕食 Shi no Hoshoku): This usage of this spell creates a dark wave that kills everything in the user's immediate vicinity.169 Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Due the young girl's real body being in a comatose state inside of Fairy Heart, she is able to create an apparition of herself through this Magic, which she uses to communicate and perform ordinary tasks.53 However, her specific Thought Projection is unique that she can only be seen and heard by people who bear the Fairy Tail insignia,170 while also whenever her ethereal body is actually damaged, the corresponding effect damages her actual body in the same area/place in conjunction.171 Telepathy (念話テレパシー Terepashī): Mavis has been shown to communicate with people in her nearby perimeter through this Magic.172 Ethereal Prowess: Mavis can fly173 at will, as well as walk on water.174 Immortality: By being afflicted with the Curse of Ankhseram, Mavis became immortal as was demonstrated when she explained to Zeref Dragneel that she had starved herself for the previous six months without any ill-effect to her physical health.175 Her immortality was eventually contracted when she and Zeref shared an intimate moment.176 Mavis's Tactical Brilliance Mavis's Tactical Brilliance Master Strategist: Mavis has shown herself to be highly intellectual as she was able to memorize all the abilities of the participants, along with their fighting styles and patterns, and then run countless battle scenarios to come up with the most appropriate strategy for her guild, the incredible accuracy of which making it seem as if she was predicting the future, thus earning the alias - The Fairy Tactician.177 However, despite this incredible feat, Mavis' strategies aren't always perfect, as seen when instead of Erza facing off against Minerva as she initially predicted, she instead faced off against Kagura and then Minerva, greatly upsetting the First Master to the point of tears.[